trapped
by mysterion's sidekick
Summary: this story is slightly awsome! stenny-ness r&R dudes R&R! ;  T 4 swearin! basically they get ... trapped and they talk and stuff, and there may be romances, but only if i get reviews!


Trapped

Ok, basically Stan and Kenny are kidnapped and they have to rely on each other to make it out of this dumbass situation alive. I don't own South Park; if I did cartman would probably get some random disease like an ass tumour or something! Anyway, enjoy the story LOL!

**This is Chapter 1 **(duh!)  
>Stan p.o.v.<p>

Cartman is such a stupid fatass, and I am never ever going to get along with him! He is programmed to hate anybody in sight isn't he! He hits on Kyle because he's Jewish, Kenny because he's poor and me because... erm well because... well how the hell should I know, it's not as if I'm a fricking mind reader or anything! Today he was such an annoying prick that dude, he was just asking for a slap in the face. He insulted Kyle to his face, pushed Kenny over and blamed it on me and stole my stuff for class, which means I got detention! I hate him **so** fucking much!

Nobody's pov

It was after a long day at school, and after a really crap day of school Stan trudged through the snow. He really wanted to get home and get some sleep, but he wouldn't be able to, since his mom dad and sister had all gone out while he had detention. Today had been filled with cartman being a dick (as usual), standing up for Kyle when cartman when cartman was saying stuff, laughing at Kenny's secret stash of playboys he had smuggled from his dad and detention (again). (Man, today must have sucked for Stan, poor dude!)

He decided to go to Kyle's house, so he took the familiar route to his super best friends' house. He hoped Kyle would understand how bad his day had been. He slowly walked up to Kyle's house and knocked on the door. Kyle's little Canadian brother answered the door. Ike smiled shyly and looked up at Stan. "I guess you're looking for Kyle, eh Stan?" he asked curiously. Stan nodded slowly, looking down at his soaked feet. "Well sorry Stan, Kyle's in bed, he's ill _again_!" Ike sighed. Stan nodded. "Kay, see you later dude." Stan mumbled walking away. Ike frowned and closed the door.

The bottoms of his trousers were soaked and he was hungry, because he had to miss lunch again. He heard someone running towards him, but couldn't be bothered and continued walking. "Walking, walking more walking..." said Kenny, walking behind Stan. "Hey Kenny." Stan said, rolling his eyes. Kenny grinned.  
>"Walking, walking even more walking" he said in some pointless attempt to piss Stan off. Stan started to jog, because he was hungry and was going to the store. "Running, running, holy shit! Slipping, slipping <strong>WOAH!<strong>" cried Kenny, and he went flying into Stan, knocking him down in the process.

"Kenny, what the fuck was that for?" cried Stan getting up and brushing himself off. Kenny grinned and said "I left one of my playboys at your house, and if we don't go and get it randy will get his hands on it, and then I'll never get it back!" he smirked, but Stan just sighed. He shook his head and looked at Kenny with his dull grey eyes. "Mom, dad and Shelly are out and I have to go to one of you guys houses, and I tried Kyle but he's sick, again." He said, looking down at his feet for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

"Dude, why didn't you just say so, you can hang at my place for a few hours! Anyway, isn't that guy always ill?" exclaimed Kenny, running off. Stan gave Kenny a small smile and ran after him. Stan caught up with Kenny and punched him on the arm laughing, possibly for the first time in a few days. "That is for knocking me over!" he smiled. They got to the edge of the road and were halfway across the road when a large totally black van sped along the road and hit Kenny.** CRASH!**

"Holy shi-"cried Kenny and he landed with a thud on the tarmac. "Oh my god they kille-"Stan started, but Kenny held up his hand. "I'm not dead, yet anyway." He mumbled. He had a large cut on his cheek and blood was slowly trickling down his face. He also had small stains of muck and blood all over his parka.

Stan pulled him to his feet and was about to turn around to see who hit Kenny, but before he could he felt a large hand cover his mouth. He tried to shout but had his breath knocked out of him, as he was roughly thrown into the back of the van (the one that hit Kenny, not just some random van). He yelped as Kenny was thrown on top of him. The guy who had thrown Kenny in the van pressed a cloth to each of their mouths, and they blacked out, leant against each other.

End of chapter one!

Authors' notes

Sorry, sorry and sorry again, I have been so, so busy and this is a bit of a fail in the story department. Been so busy with my French homework! Je ne comprende François. Translation: I don't understand French. Anyway review and you get a multi-coloured pony with ice cream sprinkles and an orange parka!

Review... (Poooooooonnnniiiiiiiiiiiiii!) Pony, remember...


End file.
